Matchmaking the Naruto way!
by asterisque
Summary: Neji and Ino deny that they're together. How will Sakura get her bestfriend and the Hyuuga prodigy together?...WITH NARUTO's HELP? Will they succeed? Or maybe Neji will kill him first? [REQUESTED FIC! NejiIno oneshot!]


---------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of writing this… . Standard d/c applies.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know not many support this pairing. I am not a BIG NejiIno fan, but I do support that pairing. Anyways as a favor I have decided to do this ficcy _for_ my friennnd –Death-tainted-rose-**

**Reasons: SasuSaku is _similar _to NejiIno, _Sorta._**

**Don't give me comments like 'NO! How are they blah blah blah…' **

**BUT. BUT. BUT! I will _never _ever, ever, ever, ever support _SasuIno_ OR _NejiSaku_! Again. I prefer it if you don't question my opinions. EVERYONE HAS THEIR OPINIONS!!! …Ehehe sorry just recovering from writing this fic.**

**Warning: Suckyness, weirdness, randomness. This is also _very_ roughly edited.**

**NOTE TO TAINTED ROSE: I'm SOOO sorry if it's not very good! I only came up with a good enough plot today!! T-T NejiIno is SO hard to write! I had to type like hell! **

**I hope you're satisfied …**

**This is for youuuuuu tainted roseyyyy! (Didn't know if you wanted me to put your real name or not, hehe)**

**-----**----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**_Jounin New Year party…_**

A beautiful blonde walked into the crowded and vivid hall hands linked with a tall and handsome man.

"Ino! Neji! Over here!" A young brown haired man called out, smiling and waving showing his glistening canine teeth.

"Whoa, since when were you two an item?" Kida drawled out surprised, seeing Ino and Neji in such an affectionate attachment.

Hinata walked her way toward Kiba holding a cup of punch and suddenly dropped it as she noticed the scene before her eyes.

'_This New Year really is going to be a _New Year'thought the nervous kunoichi cleaning up the spilt punch…

"I-Ino-san you n-never told me y-you and Neji-ni-" said a soft stuttering voice from behind.

"We're not dating," came Neji's deep voice cutting her off, and slightly making her jump.

"Ah. Yeah, we're just compromising. We both needed someone to come here with." Ino replied, sounding so assure.

-

"Konbanwa everyone!" A cheerful pink-haired woman chirped as she looked around the room. Sakura spotted Ino and Neji hands linked, her eyes widened. _'No way, haha who would have thought.'_

She smiled and looked up at her own lover. The onyx eyed man was also starring at the couple in surprise.

"About time, Hyuuga," he stated with a smirk.

"What?" Neji replied annoyed while raising a twitching eyebrow.

"Ino-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura beamed at her best-friend.

"Huh?" Ino looked confused, noticing the twitch above the Hyuuga's forehead.

Just as Sakura was to speak again, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Shino walked into the room.

"Ino! Since when!?" Tenten gave her friend a sly smile. Ino looked annoyed, fists clenched and ready to strike.

"Neji-kun! You are now showing your spirit of youth?!" Lee said to his friend and gave him the 'Lee' AKA 'Nice guy' pose. I guess old habits die hard.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Chouji gave a smile.

"When did this happen?" Chouji asked, munching away on with his usual bag of potato chips.

"…" Shino said nothing.

"What _is_ everyone talking about?" Ino asked, very irritated.

"That." Sakura said and pointed to their arms.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ohhhhh." Ino smiled. "We're not dating!" She laughed out.

"We're only doing this for the hell of it."

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Ohhh. Oookay. Whatever you say," Kiba said not believing them, laughing at them and grinning.

"HEY GUYS!" A very loud voice interrupted.

An attractive and happy man came running their way.

Oh. Yeah. Everyone thought. They knew someone was missing.

"OHHHH! NEJI, INO CONGRATULATIONS!" he shouted at the newly formed couple.

Everyone except Naruto, no surprise, noticed the twitching fists and eyebrow the blonde had, along with the glare to kill from Neji. Yup they were extremely pissed. Everyone slowly backed away, awaiting the death of the clueless blonde.

"Nandattebayo??" said the smiling fox.

Ino tried to stay calm but couldn't because….

_One_…everyone was accusing her and Neji of Dating. Can you believe that!?

_Two_…Naruto's very loud voice was irritating her ear drums!

_Three_…no one's fucking believing that their not dating!

She sighed trying to calm herself down…

'_This is going to be a _long_, New year…' _

-

-------------------------------------------------

-

_**Next day. . .**_

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, you sure teme is okay with this?" Naruto asked with a slightly worried face.

"Mou, it's my life! Your just treating me out to Ichiraku as a best friend." Sakura reasoned with a smile.

"Hm I guess, but he might, you know he's rather pos-"

"Hey! Isn't that Neji and Ino?!" Sakura interrupted Naruto as they both stared at the couple.

"Yeah, what do you suppose their doing there?"

"Hmm. I don't know but…their not dating right?" Sakura asked with an evil grin.

"Umm, well they said so…" Naruto was getting a bit scared with the grin Sakura plastered on her face.

"Uhuh. That meannns, Ino's still available…Muhahahaha" Sakura did an evil laugh. "All we need to do is get Neji jealous, and, and, and then…he will confess to Ino!!"

'_Its too perfect!'_ Sakura commended herself. "Now, to find the guy…" Sakura trialed off, scanning the crowd looking like she was on a hunting spree.

And that's when Naruto slowly started to tip toe away in the opposite direction.

"NARUTO! Where are you going?" she asked sweetly, too sweetly. Naruto stopped and turned around, his hands rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I just remembered th-" he began but stopped when Sakura gave him an evil glare.

"C'mon…We need to give you a disguise!" she chirped.

-

-

-

**_10 minutes later… _**

"Kawaii!" Sakura said proud of her handy work.

Naruto had short and spiky light brown hair, his usual shinning cerulean orbs and he's whiskered scars covered up by some make up. To Sakura he looked adorable! '_This will surely get Ino! As long as he does it right!' _

They had to dress Naruto up because if he used Henge no jutsu Neji would notice the chakara in a second.

"Okay, I'm going to write what I want you to say on your hand alright?" She knew he wasn't too good with his words and Ino liked guys who are smooth talkers. So, stuttering is a big NO.

-

-

-

True to form, when the pair arrived at Ichiraku with the newly formed Naruto, Ino and Neji were still there chatting.

"Okay Naruto, when I raise my hands that's your queue to go," Sakura whispered as she hid behind a bush hiding her chakara with a seal.

Naruto made his way to the couple at the famous ramen store. _'I can do this right? Course! I'm the GREAT Naruto-sama! What am I worrying about!?'_ he complemented himself with a nervous laugh.

What if they found out! He would be hurt by Neji's byakugan but _killed_ by Ino's wrath.

Naruto saw Sakura raising her hands.

He placed himself beside Ino and put on a happy smile and coffed to get the attention of the two people.

"Hi…err…hello…no wait that's not it, how are you…babe, baby…?" Naruto raised his hands to make it looks like he was emphasizing his speech but really he was trying to read what Sakura had wrote on his palms.

'_DAMN IT! Sakura-chan's hand writing is _too neat_, that I can't read it!'_ He whined stupidly inside. _'Oh well guess I have to make it up.'_

"What is a beautiful flower like you doing with a guy like _him._" Naruto gave her a handsome grin. While Neji raised an eyebrow confused as too what the light haired guy was doing.

"You would much rather be happier going on a date with me!" He said to her teasingly.

"Oh no! We're just friends." Ino blushed at his appearance. _'He's so cute!_'

Neji's face darkened. _'What did he just say!!!'_

"Oh, so you're available?" Naruto gave a suggestive smirk.

-

From the side lines, Sakura was amazed at how good Naruto was acting!

How would have though he could act so flawlessly and smoothly?

Heck! He's doing a better job than what he could have done reading what she wrote!

She gave a warm smile, when she saw Neji's gorgeous face boiling up and Ino's pretty face tinted pink. '_It's working, it's working! SHANNARO NARUTO!'_

_-_

Naruto inwardly smiled when he saw Neji's reaction. He was actually having fun! Seeing THE prodigy Hyuuga Neji all jealous and angry was _very_ amusing.

His flirting was driving Neji crazy! He was gripping his chopsticks so hard that his knuckles were white. A deadly look on his face, if only looks could kill…

'_And now to take it further….'_

-

"So are you going to _busy_ later?" He purred out hinting something. Neji growled, but Ino didn't realize hear it. She was too busy gawking at the HOT light brown haired man in front of her.

_Snap! _…And that's when Neji's chopsticks snapped in half, his vains popping rapidly.

"N-no, well I don't so…" She stuttered out, her face looking like a very sexy tomato.

"Well then why don't we schedule a _date_?" Naruto suggested in a low, seductive manner.

_Creak! _… and that's when Neji couldn't take it anymore.

He abruptly stood up.

"What do _you_ think you're doing with _my_ woman?!!!!!!!" He snapped hotly at the only slightly smaller man.

'_What did he just say?!'_ Ino looked dumbfounded as she turned around to look at Neji's burning face.

Naruto gave a sad and fake dramatic sigh. "Whoa man, calm down, I thought she said-" Naruto was a tad scared; he raised his hand in defense sweat dropping before Neji injected him.

"Don't worry about what she said!! Why don't you fuck off and GO FLIRT WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S GIRLFRIEND?!!" Neji screamed at Naruto.

Well, some body has anger management problems…

With that Neji dragged Ino the hell out of there…

Leaving a shocked but happy Naruto at the ramen stall.

"Hey!!" The owner shouted, "They didn't pay for that!!" He looked over to Naruto, "friends of yours?"

"No, no it's ME! Naruto!!"

"Oh and I suppose that's why you have brown hair! I don't care who you are but you better be paying for those" he pointed at Neji's and Ino's empty bowls.

"WHAAAAAAAT!? But-bu-"

"C'mon Naruto!" Sakura came and pulled him out of there, and followed closely to where Neji went.

-

-

-

The two continued to spy on the nearly-a-real-couple couple. They hid in a near by bush.

-

-

-

Neji stopped and looked at Ino's bewildered face. She flushed with color when she saw Neji's intent gaze on her.

"Did you mean wh-"

"Every word." _What_ was with it with everyone interrupting someone today? "No one flirts my girlfriend and gets away with it…" Neji said as he took steady strides towards the glowing female.

Their faces only inches away. With no time to think Ino felt his lips cover hers. '_Omg! Neji's kissing me! What do I do?!' _His lips lightly moved over hers as his arms snaked around her waist protectively. When Ino began to kiss back his hot tongue grazed across her lower lip, asking for entrance, which Ino complied. Their tongues danced, Neji began to have the need for more when Ino moaned into his mouth. Both taken away by the passionate kiss didn't realize certain people watching them with glee and then left the two alone in their make-out session.

-

_**Somewhere…**_

"HELL YEAH! Good work Naruto!! We make such a great team!!"

"Mission accomplished!" He said in a mock serious tone, which caused Sakura to giggle.

Naruto and Sakura 'high fived'.

-

Unknown to them, a pair of darks eyes watched the happily dancing pair with jealousy in his eyes but deep inside he knew, that they were just great friends.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How was it? Blehh, I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed it! Please READ and REWIEW.**

**That's the END of the most hardest story i have ever written. **

**I hope you liked it D.T.R!!!**

**Thank you to princessaly for helping me out!! Don't forget to tell me what you think:D**

-------------------------------------

**HaPpi NeW YeAr!!!**


End file.
